


EC-Back （ABO系列1）

by rackyzzz



Category: X战警
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackyzzz/pseuds/rackyzzz
Summary: A万O查的发情期标记play天启后大家都回到了学校，而老万也没有离开情节需要，就设定为这十年里老万没有结婚生子，单单是躲在工厂里当工人老万和查查以前相互喜欢，但是没有标记和连结
Relationships: Erik/Charles - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	EC-Back （ABO系列1）

**Author's Note:**

> A万O查的发情期标记play天启后大家都回到了学校，而老万也没有离开情节需要，就设定为这十年里老万没有结婚生子，单单是躲在工厂里当工人老万和查查以前相互喜欢，但是没有标记和连结

在Jean和Erik共同重建了大宅之后，Charles以为Erik会离开，毕竟离开是这个男人的一贯风格。但是出乎他意料的是，这次Erik选择了留下。而对方于此并未多做解释，他也就懒再多问，眼下最紧要的事可是修养因为被天启强行连结而受到伤害的身体，以及已有一丝征兆的不该在这时来临的发情期。

其实，Charles已年过不惑，对于发情期早已能很好地预防和控制。但是这一次，Hank告诉他说也许是因为差一点就被天启给夺走了身体，使得他元气大伤，为了保护自己，身体开始提前进入了发情期，极度渴求着来自一名Alpha的信息素的慰藉。

他也有请求Hank提供给他一些抑制剂，但对方本着为患者身体着想的医者仁心拒绝了他，并明里暗里地指出Erik的存在。

哦，他当然明白Hank是什么意思。他和Erik在一起过，虽然没有标记，但是上过床，不过这是二十年前的事了。那个时候也许是因为连续的朝夕相处，让两个人互生好感，在他帮助Erik更加自如地掌控能力之后，好感升级成了爱情。他们期待着美好的未来，可爱的孩子……但是这一切都在沙滩上被Erik亲手结束了。而在十年前，再次四目相对时，他的内心满是愤怒，无心思考其他。并且没有意外的，在白宫，Erik再次离他而去。

其实他没有多问Erik缘何留下来是因为他害怕，他怕再次看见那个男人消失。

是的，即使过了二十年，他仍然爱着Erik。他怕自己开口后，对方其实早已没有了这个想法，并且会因为这个而离开。

所以这也是现在他紧锁房门，紧裹着被子的原因。他整个人都晕乎乎的，脑门上覆着一层细汗，呼吸越来越粗重，热量从身体内部源源不断地向外扩散，让他觉得自己快要被点燃，发情期正式开始了……

为了散热，他还是掀开了被子，他的身上只穿着一件丝质睡衣，裤子早已被褪下扔在了一旁。Charles能感受得到身下有液体溢出，并顺着臀瓣流下打湿了床单。他摸索着把手伸向了下体，握住了因正式进入发情期而挺立了许久的欲望，他颤抖着开始撸动柱体，自我慰藉，并因不断自下而上的快感而逸出一丝呻吟。他的蓝色大眼噙满了透着欲望的泪花，几要顺着通红的脸颊而滑下。他大口喘着气，舌头不断舔舐着由于水分流失而略显干燥的双唇。这一切都让他看上去极具性吸引力，真是极致的诱惑……

他在欲海中挣扎起伏，思维紊乱，在深处无意识地渴求着那个他想念了二十年的Alpha。他想象着是Erik能操控一切金属的粗糙大手覆盖在自己的阴茎上，不断取悦着自己，为自己带来这灭顶的快感。终于，快感将累积到顶峰，他更加快速地撸动了几下欲望，最后他绷直了脊背，伴着一声闷闷的“Erik！”射了自己满手，有几滴白浊还溅到了睡衣上。

在经历了高潮带来的眩晕后，Charles能感受得到身体对欲望的渴求减少了一些，但体内的发情肠液并没有停止分泌。于是他略带烦躁地挣扎着身体，改为侧躺，将手伸向了屁股，想要再次慰藉自己，甚至没有意识到手上还滴着自己才射出来的精液。

然而就在他马上要把手指捅进屁股的时候，他本紧锁的房门却自己打开了，门口站着那个刚才他高潮时还想着的男人。而这个男人正略带紧张地盯着他，然后踱着步子走了进来并挥手再次关上了房门。Charles惊讶地盯着他，颤着声音叫了一声“Erik……”

~*~

Erik Lehnsherr，AKA Magneto，现在刚从Hank的实验室出来，要去找他的老朋友+旧情人Charles。

其实作为曾被Hank单手掐着脖子给提起来威胁的人来说，他一点不想和对方产生什么联系，然而为了了解Charles的伤情恢复情况，他还是逼着自己去询问了这个“科学蓝毛”……

就在他了解完自己想要知道的一切，冷淡地打了声招呼打算转身告辞的时候。穿着白大褂，并没有蓝毛的Hank叫住了他，支支吾吾地表示希望Erik能去看看Charles……这番话让Erik产生了一丝疑虑，但他最终没有询问对方为什么有这种请求，也许只是希望Charles能多得到一些来自别人的关心吧。然而他还是向着Charles的房间走去，毕竟从埃及回来之后，他们就忙着修房子，和政府打交道，完全没有时间好好地交谈，然后静下心来下一盘棋。现在终于没有什么紧要的事来缠着他，也许正是个好时机呢。这样想着，他的步子迈得愈发的大了。

然而在这时，他能感觉到在自己脑海里有一个很微弱的再熟悉不过了的声音在呼唤着自己的名字，是Charles！他一定是出事了，不然不会这样进入自己的脑子的！

他跑了起来，一分钟不到就来到了Charles的门前。然而他感受到房间门上的金属锁是牢牢合上的，并且他还隐隐约约嗅到了一丝熟悉的味道。他来不及分析，就挥手控制房门打开……然而入眼的一幕和扑面而来的信息素让他瞬间明白Hank的话还有脑中的呼喊，以及紧锁的房门是怎么回事。

很明显由于发情期让Charles脑袋混沌，无意识地召唤了他。这一认知，让Erik感到很欣喜，Charles需要他，他认可自己。

其实在回到学院之后，他也在深夜思考过这二十年来的点点滴滴。他不后悔自己在为变种人权益奔走时所做的一切，但他很后悔屡次伤害了Charles，自己真是不值得被原谅。他仍旧能清晰地回忆起当初和Charles在一起时拥有过的美好记忆，那是他自集中营出来后，这一生中最好的一段生活了。他本可能会和Charles结婚，标记他，让他生下自己的孩子，就这样幸幸福福地过一辈子的。但这可能的未来被他亲手给断送了。

虽然这次回来，Charles对他的留下没有说什么，但是Erik觉得对方心里肯定还是有怨恨的，他对自己肯定早就没了感情吧。然而现在发生的一切把他的这个猜测给完全推翻，Charles并没有放弃自己。

尽管心里早已是波涛汹涌，但他可是Magneto，所以他的面上仍然没有过激的表情，他挥手关上了房门，把所爱之人甜美的信息素隔绝在内，他可不想招来其他人。既然Hank让他来，说明抑制剂或者找他这个医生并没有什么用。

他慢慢地走向Charles，观察着对方。哦，天哪，他真是太诱人了，和记忆中的一样，他这样想到。他看到对方十分惊讶，慌慌张张地拉过被子遮挡住自己的下体，然后略带责备地看着自己不说话。

Erik走到床边，面对着Charles坐了下来，开口道，“Charles，我听到了你的呼唤。你的房门关着，我以为发生了什么事…”

Charles听到这话十分惊讶，明白了是自己无意识的时候让自己的思维飘了出去，呼唤了自己渴求着的这个人。他脸红了，当然他的脸本来就已红透，Erik可能看不出来他在害羞。

“我很抱歉，我的朋友，我很好。只是…你懂的，Omega的发情期……没有出现什么意外…所以你可以…”然而他还没有说完就被对方打断了。

“Charles，你想要我吗？你还愿意给我这个机会吗？”他听到Erik这样问道，震惊地看着对方，不知所措。

Erik见他没有回答，少了一丝底气，多了份窘迫。“Charles，我的朋友，我知道二十年前我是个混蛋，十年前我是个混蛋，甚至不久前我还是个混蛋。我伤害了你数次，我辜负了你的爱，我知道自己配不上你的好，我以为你肯定早就不想和我再发生点什么。但是，刚才我听到了你的呼唤，我才发现原来还是有可能的。所以，我希望你能再给我一次机会，现在的我是以Erik Lehnsherr的身份在请求你能给我一个答案。你，还想要我吗？”说完，他定定地看着Charles。等待着对方给他以光明或者黑暗。

听完Erik的告白，有那么一瞬Charles脑内一片空白，但随之而来的却是巨大的惊喜。他在脑内组织好语言后开口，“Erik…哦…我…你能告诉我这些，我很高兴。其实已经二十年了，很多事我都放下了，”这时他察觉到对方听到“放下”两个字的时候眼中闪过了一丝慌乱，他马上接着说道“我已经不再愤怒失意，我看开了许多。而且你也不必如此，你在埃及做出了正确的选择，不是么？其实我还以为你早没了这个想法，但是现在听到你这么说，我真的很开心，是的，我当然想要你。二十年没有变过。噢…！”

在Erik听到Charles说出肯定的答案后，他就猛地向前抱紧了对方，然后在对方耳朵边上说了一句“我爱你，也没有变过。我们俩真傻，都猜错了。”

温热的气息扑在耳朵上，让Charles发出了一声呻吟，而身在发情期本来就很敏感的身体迅速做出了反应，Omega的甜香味儿愈发浓郁，勾引着眼前的这个Alpha。

“Erik……我…”

“Shh……我知道，我会陪着你度过这次发情期的，我可以标记你吗？”

“是的，你可以。我不想再错过了。”说完他主动地献上了自己的双唇。

不带一丝犹豫的，Erik吻了过去，追逐着对方的温软。他用舌头撬开了对方的嘴唇，让Charles的舌头随着自己的起舞。迟了二十年的热烈在今天彻底迸发，Erik在接吻的同时解着Charles睡衣的扣子，并小心地不要压迫到他的双腿。

而Charles的双手也没有闲着，正努力地和对方的衣物做着斗争。于是一分钟不到，他们就已赤裸相对，在彼此的身体上摩挲爱抚着。

Erik离开了Charles的朱唇，开始一路往下，经过下巴，脖子，锁骨，最后来到一侧的朱红停了下来。他含住了它，轻轻地嘬舔啃咬，激起身下人的一阵微颤。

Charles一手轻扯着Erik的头发（哦，他真的很想念自己的头发，可恶。），一手往下捏住了对方的性器。哦，小Erik还是这么大。他开始撸动起来，感受到小Erik在自己的手中越发亢奋，变得更加坚硬昂扬，柱身上血管突显着，这无一不在暗示着对他的渴望。

在Charles的手碰到自己阴茎的那一刻，Erik就快要把持不住了，只想狠狠地操干面前的这个人，标记他，灌满他，让他接受自己的种子，为自己怀上小崽子，让他永远变成自己的Omega。

然而理智告诉他，对方还在休养期，他可不能这么直接。于是他停下对Charles乳头的戏弄，撑起身子，也伸手抚上了对方的阴茎，为他的爱人带去阵阵快感。

刚刚还在幻想的大手现如今真的在为自己手淫着，让Charles觉得无比快乐，手上的动作也更加快了。相爱的两人互相慰藉着对方的性器，这一认知让他们俩的内心都感到了无比的温暖，于是他们再次交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

Erik的手因为过去十年在工厂的不断做工而带了一层老茧，摩擦在Charles的阴茎上，让他十分受用。他用拇指在泌着透明前液的小眼上来回摩擦，另一只手则玩弄着下方的球体，轻轻按摩挤压着，带来了一丝甜蜜的压迫感。

处在发情期中的Omega终于受不了汹涌而来的快感，尖叫着再次射了出来，无力地瘫在了Alpha的身下。

Erik将Omega射在自己手上的精液揩拭在对方的小肚子上，然后动作轻柔地撑起了对方无力的双腿，将自己硬得发痛的阴茎对准了Omega正潺潺流水的后穴。由于天生的生理构造，让发情期中的Omega无需多做扩张就能承受Alpha的进入。但是Erik还是很慢很小心地将自己的性器插了进去，并询问着对方的感受。

“Erik，其实你不用这么小心的，我能承受。”Charles看出他忍得十分辛苦。

“不，亲爱的，我不想在一开始就伤了你。”可是Erik仍然坚持先慢慢来。

终于，在Charles觉得仿佛又过了一个十年的时候，Erik的阴茎全部埋入了他的体内。  
对此，两个人都暗自松了口气……

Erik把Charles的双腿挂在自己的手肘上，跪在他的面前，下身开始了缓慢地动作。他来回抽插着自己性器，九浅一深地顶弄着身下人，耳边不断传来Charles不耐的呻吟声。“Erik，快点，你这样我真的很难受…”

本来是考虑到对方的身体情况没有激烈的动作，但是Charles的再次请求让他明白对方是真的不喜欢这么缓慢的动作，于是他开始快速地操干起来。剧烈的抽插间，带出了许多肠道分泌出的黏腻液体，打湿了他的阴毛。他的囊袋拍打在对方的臀部上发出了啪啪的响声。整个房间都充斥着Alpha和Omega的信息素还有性交的味道。

Alpha突然变得凶狠的操干让Charles十分的满足，不住地呻吟扭动着。“是的，就是这样，Erik，再快点，狠狠地操我！我爱你……”

听到来自心爱的Omega的请求，Erik彻底地释放了作为一名Alpha的欲望。他把对方给拉起来，改为坐在自己腿上的姿势，然后双手捏住对方的双臀，支撑住Omega，以防他无法控制平衡。

突然改变的体位让Alpha的阴茎戳刺得更深更猛，这让Charles止不住地夹紧了自己的屁股，希望能更好地感受爱人阴茎的形状。他的肠道湿热而敏感，紧紧地包裹住身前人的性器，诱惑着对方不断深入探索，希望能得到可以孕育出生命的种子。

Erik粗喘着气，啃咬着Charles的胸部，腰部像马达一样不断使力，向上操着自己的爱人，他能感受到Charles的后穴仿佛有生命一般不断地吸着自己的老二，自己的魂都快从两人相接的地方给吸出来了。他都快忘了和这人的交合是这么的美妙了，真是完美的契合。太他妈的爽了！“哦，Charles，你把我吸的真紧，你刚才是不是幻想着我操你在自慰，是不是！”

“是…是的。我在想你，只有你能操我，只有你能这样干我，就这样吧，把我操坏吧。我不要活了，真的太舒服了，啊…”Omega已经被操得神志不清，说出了事后想起来一定会让他面红耳赤的羞耻话语。

“你可真是个淫荡的小婊子，我一定会操到你发不出任何声音，累到连一根手指都抬不起来，然后用精液灌满你的子宫，让你怀孕，生下我的孩子，一辈子都只渴望我一个人。”在不断地大力挺动后，终于，Erik感觉到自己的龟头顶到了那个隐秘的入口，于是他开始专心往那个地方探去。

子宫本就是Omega最为敏感的地方，现在被猛烈地顶撞着，让Charles完全招架不住。他不住地叫喊扭动着，用行动来表明想要被标记的渴望。

终于，Erik的龟头顶进了子宫口，摩擦着宫口边的湿热软肉，他发现Omega的肠道开始有规律地收缩，他知道是时候了，于是又狠又深地向上操弄了几下，然后将龟头完全顶入了子宫内部，开始成结。

Charles被他的动作操得不能自已，快感已经累积够了，在Erik开始成结时他就尖叫着射了出来，沾满了两人的腹部，体内也迎来了Omega高潮。温热的阴精打在Erik的老二上，让他也射了出来，微凉的精液刺激着Charles的宫壁，让他又得到了一次小小的高潮。

Alpha的射精还在继续着，他把Omega的脖子压向自己，然后伸头咬上了散发着诱人信息素的腺体。标记正式完成，两人的信息素开始融合，汇成了这世上他们最爱的味道。

Alpha结还要过几分钟才会消失，Erik向后躺下，让Omega趴在自己的胸膛之上，这个姿势不容易压到他的腿。

就像刚才Erik保证过的那样，Charles现在真是累到一根手指都不想动，只想就这样继续闭着眼感受自己体内的结和来自子宫的满胀感。

Erik的手在Charles的背上轻轻游走着，他的内心现在被满满的爱意给充斥，这让他感到十分的满足，他现在是真正意义上的不是一个人了，有一个人会一辈子和他绑在一起，而他对此毫无怨言，只有感激。

不一会儿，结终于消退完毕，而Charles早已累得睡着。Erik小心地把自己的阴茎从Charles的后穴中退出来，带出了许多浊液。被操的粉红的小穴缓缓流出交合液体的画面让Erik差点又要把持不住，但看到Charles甜美的睡颜还是让他打消了再来一炮的念头。

他动作小心地下床，走去浴室简单冲了个澡，洗去一身黏汗。出来的时候手里端了一盆热水还有一条干净的毛巾，他走到床前蹲下慢慢地开始为Charles擦拭身体。清洁完一切之后，他重新在Charles旁边躺了下来，伸手把对方捞过来抱在了怀里，然后听到胸前传来了一声无意识的哼声，他无声地笑了，然后扯过被子盖在两人身上，开始闭目养神。

必须得好好睡一觉了，恢复点体力，发情期还要过几天才能结束呢。我要好好地陪着我的Omega。伴着这样的想法，他也沉沉地睡了过去。

~*~

对于几天后Charles的房门打开后，他和Erik一起出来这件事，众人并没有说什么。

然后对他宣布Erik会留下来担任物理老师这件事，众人还是没有说什么。 

最后在某天他宣布要和Erik结婚，众人都激动地欢呼，而Hank站在一旁看到Charles微微凸起的肚子，然后意味深长地盯了Erik两眼，也没有说什么。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

完


End file.
